Survival Skills
by Valora
Summary: Mistakes Made- Spinoff. Silica finds herself in a precarious situation while escaping Cybertron. Basically porn.


So, this is a spinoff of my story „Mistakes Made". You don't need to have read it for this to make sense really, but the other way around, maybe. This takes place on Cybertron, before the events of "Mistakes Made".

SMUT AHEAD, you have been warned.

Transformers belongs to someone else, but Silica is mine ;)

 **Survival Skills**

The smoke was so thick it was almost impossible to see the road ahead, but the white and green vehicle wouldn't slow down, not even after it almost ran into a fallen steel pillar, which had once been part of a proud structure aspiring toward the cybertronian sky. Now the city was burning, rapid cannon fire, screams and the dull moans of collapsing buildings the only things one could hear.

The car narrowly dodged a dead mech, half buried beneath a pile of rubble. Panic had infested the city- the Decepticons were coming. And they weren't taking prisoners. Everybody was desperately trying to reach the last shuttles fleeing the planet, Autobots and neutrals alike, hoping to find a spot on one of the vessels.

Silica saw the large orange truck to her left too late and it smashed into her side brutally, hurling her much lighter chassis against a wall and continuing to speed away in a panic.

The young femme transformed painfully, her dented plating scraping against her protoform. For a moment she just sat there, vision blurry, and tried to come to her senses again. The smoke was still irritating her intakes, she sat up and leaned her back against the wall behind her for a moment.

Suddenly, a large automatic gun fired awfully close to her, she gasped and pressed herself into the wall even further. Frag. A tall mech fell to the ground from behind the next corner, just a few vehicle lengths away from her, only to be finished off by a large hammer smashing his skull a second later.

The mech wielding the hammer, a bulky, brutish looking grounder with dark blue armor and yellow optics, straightened his back and looked around. Another Decepticon appeared, this one even larger, tan colored and armed to the teeth. She didn't dare to move, hoping they would simply overlook her, but no such luck.

"Look, over there!" She twitched and tried to transform hastily- only to find she was stuck in root mode. Stumbling to her feet, she took off running.

"I'll get her!" The smaller mech hollered from behind her, transforming into a truck which was just as sturdy as his bipedal mode and sped after her, engine roaring. Her right leg hurt like slag from the earlier impact, but she was trying to ignore it the best she could, dashing across the destroyed streets at breakneck speed, the Decepticon hard on her heels.

Silica wasn't a fighter, not yet, and she held no illusions of standing a chance against this mech. But she was a bit quicker and smaller than him, so maybe, if she was lucky, she would be able to lose him somewhere in these ruins.

But the young femme wasn't lucky and soon found herself heading towards a dead end. Where there once had been an alley, there now was only the mangled remains of a fallen tower, blocking her escape. There was no way she could climb the steep wall quickly enough and so she stopped and turned around to face her attacker.

"Well well, so the Autobots are recruiting younglings now? Tsk." He called smugly after he transformed, walking towards her slowly. The hammer his hand transformed into was still smeared with energon. "Too bad, you're actually kinda cute."

He was going to kill her, smash her helm like he had done with that other bot. There was no escaping him. However, his comment gave her a different idea. It was crazy and absolutely dishonorable, but it might just work.

"Wait. You don't wanna kill me."

He laughed, his optics gleaming impishly. "Oh I'm pretty sure I do."

Silica took a few steps back. He had almost reached her. "But… t-there's something I can do for you. Something you'll like far better."

"Yeah? Now what would that be?"

She licked her lips. The femme was scared out of her mind, but she managed to push that aside, trying to focus on his body rather than the bloody weapon at his side. "Well…", she said with a deeper, more seductive voice, repositioning her body to assert her curves a bit more, "let's say my mouth is good for more than just talking."

He stopped. Good. "You… what?"

Okay, he might not have been the brightest. But even if he didn't say it, the quick glance he threw at her hips when she moved them a bit betrayed him. This mech was definitely interested and that would probably save her life now.

"You know… I've always liked big and powerful mechs…" She continued and started sauntering towards him. He lowered his hammer a little bit.

"You're fragging serious? Wait, your weapons. Put them on the ground where I can see 'em." She did as he demanded, not that she had much to arm herself. A blaster she kinda knew how to operate and a small knife. He huffed at the sparse weaponry, but she didn't look like a warrior anyway. A fresh recruit maybe, in other words, cannon fodder. But an Autobot nevertheless, and Autobots couldn't be trusted. Still, he let her proceed.

She really did have a nice body. Medium sized, lean but powerful, curves accentuated with bright green accents. Her metal looked smooth except for a few fresh dents, her movements were enticing. Well, maybe he had an astrosecond or two to spare and seriously, nobody really cared what they did with the bots here anyway. He could still crush her afterwards if he felt like it.

Silica placed her hand on his upper arm, sliding her fingers over armor and seams suggestively. He grabbed her chin harshly and forced her to look him in the optics. She had a pretty face too, but given her age, he somewhat doubted she would have acquired a lot of skill yet when it came to interfacing. For all he knew she might even have been a virgin. But no, she seemed too confident for that. Her lips were full and smooth, feeling like polished titanium when he brushed his thumb over them.

"Bite me and you're dead." The femme nodded softly and went down on her knees before the Decepticon, well aware of the hammer still ready to strike. She was glad there were no other Autobots around- doing something like this was unimaginable. "Fraternizing with the enemy" it was called, but if it meant this mech would let her live, she would fraternize the slag out of him.

The Decepticon realized very quickly that this femme was anything but inexperienced as she started getting to work. His spike was engulfed in her warm mouth completely, her tongue rubbing the underside, her dental plates not once scraping the sensitive metal. His head fell back into his neck and he groaned.

"Mmmh, yes… oh you know exactly what you're doing, huh? You little Autobot slut…" His hand found the back of her head, but he only let it rest there. She was moving with more expertise than he had thought possible and he didn't want to ruin that magnificent rhythm. "Frag yes…" Silica was doing her very best to please him, alternating various techniques and angles to get him closer and closer to the edge.

This wasn't exactly her proudest moment, she had to admit, but if she tried to forget he was of the enemy faction and that she was only doing this to save her own hide… well at least he was somewhat attractive, in a rugged, brutish way.

"Y'know, I'm wondering… ngh… if your port is just as good as your mouth?" She looked up at his blood red face, her mouth still full. "Would you like that, huh? Being fragged by a Decepticon? Right here on the ground?" She wished it hadn't been so, but those words actually sent a gush of lubricant to her port. She shifted on her knees uncomfortably. He must have noticed, because he chuckled, finally transforming the hammer back into his hand.

"Come here…" the Decepticon growled, pulled away from her and knelt as well, pushing her onto her back. She squirmed a bit to get comfortable on the dirty ground, but didn't object otherwise. In a way, she liked how he was pinning her with his immense weight, pressing sloppy, heated kisses to her face and neck. She didn't believe he was still thinking about hurting her, but it was definitely possible he'd stay true to his original plan. Her best chance was to finish him off so completely he wouldn't even be able to think about hurting her anymore. Mechs were generally a lot more docile after interfacing, combined with a slowed processor it would probably be enough for him to change his mind.

The navy blue mech parted her legs roughly and ground his hips against hers. When Silica opened her port covering, he didn't hesitate to ram his spike into her. She gasped at the sudden and painful intrusion, gripping his shoulder pauldrons tightly. The thrusts were short and powerful, pushing her body into the ground harshly, her back plating scraping against the rough surface. After the initial shock of him entering her a bit too quickly, it was actually starting to feel quite nice though.

He nipped at her neck while his hands groped the rest of her chassis, making her arch up against him. Oh, this was definitely better than simply killing the young Autobot, he thought. Much better. Her pretty blue optics were darkened, looking up at her dangerous lover, lips parted as she gasped and moaned. She was getting close herself, but she wouldn't let him win so easily- after all, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

The first ripple took him by surprise, his rhythm faltered for a few seconds. She did it again, contracting her insides in a pulling pattern. He yelped at the intense stimulation and tried to steady himself with his arms.

"Frag yes! Aah, don't stop, don't you stop!" The mech was nearing overload rapidly, but even though he was now moving again, she knew he wouldn't last long enough for her to overload as well, not like this at least- which was a good thing because that meant her legs wouldn't be so wobbly. He came with a roar, hands digging into the ground beside her, hips slamming his spike into her port for a last time and holding it there while he released his load.

They just lay there for a while, panting. When she finally said something, he didn't even really compute what she'd just said.

"Huh? What?" the sturdy mech on top of her mumbled, his processor groggy from the intense overload.

"I said, will you let me go now?" she took care not to sound demanding, but soft, gentle, almost like a lover.

"Hm, I don't know." He nuzzled the side of her face and for a moment she wasn't so sure if he was mocking her or if it was a genuine display of affection. "Maybe I'll just keep ya."

Pushing himself up a bit, he studied her face and laughed. "Now don't look so shocked, I'm just kiddin'. Come on, get lost." With that he sat up and started cleaning himself up a bit.

Silica scrambled out from underneath him as soon as possible, got up and took off running. She didn't even think of collecting her blaster again, her sole objective being getting away from him and to the next shuttle. He called something after her, something about a goodbye-kiss, but she wouldn't turn back. She'd lost enough time as it was and the shuttles wouldn't wait for anyone.


End file.
